Music with Sapphire and Onyx
by SteampunkQueen
Summary: Human AU. Jasper, Emmett and Edward discover Lucifer. Among the masses they meet Sinner, a band made of sisters Bella, Rosalie and Alice. They hit it off and life happens.
1. All Bets are Off

**Jasper POV**

 **Chapter 1**

The bouncer eyed us before nodding us through the door. His gaze lingers on Emmett's size for a few seconds.

Edward was moping over his ex-girlfriend, Tanya, as usual. She had unceremoniously dumped him before quickly moving onto her boy toy Mike. Emmett and I had to quite literally pull Eddie away from his piano and force him to get dressed before dragging him with us to Lucifer.

It was our first time here and everyone praised its service, music and girls. The club had a live band along with a live in DJ. Sinner, the name of the band, was apparently very good. No one told us who was in the band. All they said was that it was definitely an experience.

After the bouncer had waved us through the door, he turned to the remaining crowd and we wandered inside. As our eyes adjusted to the dark, sultry lighting, music pulsed and bodies swayed.

Emmett and I moved through the packed and gyrating, kissing masses on the dance floor while Eddie followed us, still grumbling.

"I cannot believe you guys. I just wanted to be alone tonight and instead, you drag me to a fucking club."

Emmett's laugh boomed around the crowd and his dimples made an appearance as he turned to Edward.

"Oh, my dear, baby brother. You've been alone since Tanya dumped you a month ago. You've wallowed enough. She moved on with her skanky ass. You should too."

Emmett was the oldest at 26 and I followed a few minute behind him, making us twins despite looking nothing alike. Edward was our baby at 22.

I laughed at Eddie's incredulous face.

"Come on little brother. Lighten up and enjoy yourself." As I spoke, I smiled and he sighed, nodding his assent. Emmett clapped his hands like a little kid and went to get us all beers. I let out a breath as I hugged him with one arm, happy that he was deciding to get the stick out of his ass and finally relax.

As soon as Em came back with the beers, we all pulled from the bottles containing the sweet ambrosia for Americans everywhere. Soon after, Emmett and Edward had a bet going about who could get the most numbers from girls. So far Eddie was leading with 20 and Emmett was at 15. Emmett grumbled at his loss, saying Edward only won because he was a 'pretty boy'.

Edward laughed at that and claimed natural talent. He also said that it helped that he looked like some weird actor from a vampire movie called Twilight. Emmett got his by letting girls run their hands all over his arms and abs.

It was fucking hilarious.

When they had finished their pissing contest, we headed back to the bar to flirt and get more beer. As we sat the bartender, a guy as big as Emmett, came over.

"Hey. I'm Felix." He grinned widely. "What can I get for you guys?" His accent sounded like it was Italian but also from Brooklyn. He nodded and reached into the cooler after Emmett told him that we needed three beers. He popped off the tops and handed them over before moving to a gaggle of sorority girls. I nodded to Emmett, indicating the group.

'I'll show you two how it's done." I let my shaggy blonde hair go a little wild and swaggered over to the girl acting as leader.

"Do y'all mind if I buy ya yer drinks?" I let the natural southern drawl come out.

Emmett, Edward and I had been born in Texas to Ms. Maria McCarty and Carlisle McCarty. Our dad had since remarried to our wonderful step-mom Esme Cullen. I was the only one of our trio who kept the twang. Em and Ed let it fade after we had moved.

As I had spoken the leader nodded eagerly and the girls all blushed at my attention.

"I'm Jessica. There are about 25 of us. Is that alright?" She fluttered her lashes and I held back my vomit as I nodded and turned to Felix.

"Put it on our tab please Felix." I turned back to the girls after they received their drinks and decided to finish before any of them got anywhere near me. "I'm new to the area and was wondering if any of y'all would like to give me a tour a' yer city?" I asked this 'shyly' and instantly, 25 slips of paper were thrust at me. I collected them all and left lingering and 'longing' looks on each one before walking back to my brothers shocked faces.


	2. Her Eyes

**Jasper POV**

 **Chap 2;**

As I walked towards the two gaping idiots I held up the slips of paper and fanned myself with them.

"And that, my dear brothers, is how you win." I took a small bow before sitting down and swigging my beer.

"That is so not fucking fair you… Asshat." This lovely sentiment came from Edward and I snorted as I looked over to him.

"Why? Because I won and got 25?" I teased him and pull him over to give him a noogie before he could protest.

As I let him go, the lights begin to dim in the club and the pulsing music quiets, along with the rest of the club. I turn to Felix in confusion and he smirks before winking and nodding his head to the stage.

I glance at my brothers and see similar reactions before I turn to the stage and wait.

I don't have to wait very long before the stage goes pitch black. Suddenly a single spotlight flashes on. The figure in that limelight is woman behind a drum set. Her hair was long, wavy and blonde. Her eyes were an electric blue and screamed at her confidence on stage. Next to me I heard Emmett take a sharp inhale of breath with a hissing 'Fuuuuuuck' following it.

The next light pulsed on and the girl under this one was definitely also a woman. She held a bass guitar in seemingly tiny hands. Her eyes were exactly like the blonde's but her hair was opposite in being dark and spiky. Along with that, she was positively tiny, almost like a pixie or faerie.

The final light flashed on before it focused on the last woman. She looked like a perfect mix of the other two girls. She had the features of the blonde and the regality while still having the dark onyx hair of the pixie. Her eyes, oh God her eyes. I could see they were different colors. One the color of a deep, precious sapphire. The other a dark and steely, gun metal grey. In her hands she held a dark lacquered electric guitar.

The entire club held its breath as the woman of sapphires and onyx smiled coyly before the blonde counted out and hit the drums. Suddenly the stage came to life and the party started up again, this time with massive amounts of cheering. The music that poured out of the gargantuan speakers was heavy with bass and should have been entirely illegal.

 _Sweat drippin' from my body_

 _We both at this party_

 _So come and show me your moves_

 _I got some things I can teach you too_

 _If you wanna see, oh_

 _You say you a need a shot of the Henny_

 _Then you're ready_

 _Do what you need to do_

 _Cause I'll be waiting for you_

 _It's about to get hot and heavy_

 _It's really late_

 _You're getting close and the lights are off_

 _Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart_

 _And I can feel your nature rising while I whine on you_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making love_

 _If we're down just maybe_

 _We dance like we're making babies_

 _As soon as our song comes on_

 _Cause boy we got all night long_

 _So if you ready, I'm ready_

 _To get it, come on_

 _I see a little faded_

 _You wanna get crazy out on this floor_

 _I hope you sure this is what you want_

 _Cause once I'm turned on_

 _You can't turn me off_

 _It's really late_

 _You're getting close and the lights are off_

 _Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart_

 _And I can feel your nature rising while I whine on you_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making love_

 _Of the wall_

 _Body to body you and I_

 _All through the night baby_

 _Closer than before_

 _Dance like no one's watching you and I, and I_

 _Be the time of your life baby_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

The words flowing out of the sirens mouth went straight through me to my bones. I wanted to grab the little vixen off the stage and make every word that came out of her mouth come true.

Her tiny hands flew on the guitar and I knew I was a goner. I glanced at my two brothers not caring that by doing so I opened myself to teasing, only to see them both enthralled by the woman we now knew made up Sinner. And Sinners they were.

I was putty in her hands I hadn't even met the woman.

 **AN: Song credits go to Ciara. Title is "Dance Like We're Making Love".**

 **Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated so I know how I'm doing.**


	3. Alcohol Bitches!

**I don't own Twilight. I'm just using it for my own purposes. This will be the only disclaimer.**

 **Jasper POV**

 **Chap 3:**

Throughout Sinner's entire set I was wrapped up in onyx and sapphires. I exchanged small comments with my brothers. I found out that Em was quite enthralled with the drummer. Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off the pixie and I was ecstatic that neither wanted the gun metal and blue eyes.

"Thank you once again Lucifer. We're gonna slow down for this last song. Enjoy." The voice that crooned those words through the mic was dripping with seduction and I held back a moan as the next song began to play.

As the other two began to play the opening chord, I saw my woman end down to grab an acoustic guitar before those eyes slid closed as she hummed through the speakers.

( **Alice** _Rosalie_ _Bella_ All)

 _Waking up, half past five_

 _Blood on pillow, one bruised eye_

 _Drunk too much, you know what I'm like_

 _But you should've seen the other guy_

She swayed behind the stand of her mic and her fingers flew over the neck of the acoustic. I had to swig from my now warm beer to fight the urge to go and take her from that stage.

 _This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me_

 _Well baby I'm just being honest_

 _And I know my lies could not make you believe_

 _We're running in circles that's why_

 _In my dark time I'll be going back to the street_

 _Promising everything I do not mean_

 _In my dark time, baby this is all I could be_

 _And only my mother can love me for me_

 _In my dark time, in my dark time_

 _Light one up, let me bum a smoke_

 _Still coming down, dripping throat_

 _I got another man's blood on my clothes_

 _But it ain't his fault, it's the life I chose_

I saw Emmett hold back a moan at hearing the blondes voice while her hands worked the drums.

 **This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me**

 **My baby I'm just being honest**

 **And I know my lies can never make you believe**

 **Running in circles, that's why**

The pixie had a higher voice than the other two woman, but it fit well and I could see my brother begin to crumble and forget Tanya.

 **In my dark times, I'll be going back to these streets**

 **Promising everything I do not mean**

 **In my dark times, baby this is all I could be**

 **Only my mother could love me for me**

 **In my dark times, in my dark times**

In my dark times I've still got some problems I know

Driving too fast but just moving too slow

And I've got something I've been trying to let go of

Pulling me back every time

In my dark time, taking it back to the street

Making those promises that I could not keep

In my dark time, baby this is all I could be

Only my mother could love me for me

In my dark time, taking it down to the street

Making those promises that I would never keep

In my dark time, this is all I could be

Only my mother could love me for me

In my dark times, in my dark time

In my dark times

The three voices wove together and moved into my bones almost like a viper had bitten me.

As the last chords wound out of the speakers, the crowd went nuts and cheered. The three woman smiled with pure joy as the stage went black. I swung my body to the bar and nodded to Felix.

"Can we get a few more beers man? Mines warm." I let out a quiet laugh and he bent to grab them.

"Felix! Who were those three!?" I glanced at Emmett as the words left his mouth and saw Edward do the same. Felix laughed and popped the tops off the bottles before he handed them over.

"That was Sinner. House band and best eye candy." He smirks at something behind us. "Those were my cousins. Big family, y'know? The Volturi family likes to spread out. Those three," he nods at the stage "are the Swan cousins. Their uncles own the place. As one of my parents, it's a family business. The bouncer was Afton. He trades shifts with Demetri." He grins and laughs.

"Oh my little Alice! You girls were amazing as usual cuz." We glance behind us to see the pixie from the stage. Edward turns slightly pink and Emmett spots it, about to tease him when she answers.

"Oh hush Felix. You'd think we were amazing even if we couldn't carry a damn tune." She rolls her eyes and winks conspiratorially at us before bouncing between Emmett and Edward.

"Gimme a Devil's Kiss and three bottles of scotch along with the good tequila." She looks us up and down while Felix grab the drinks and a bag of ice. She leans forward to whisper something to him and his answer causes her to grin.

"Thank you Fe!" She winks at him and he laughs.

"Don't break them now Ally. You might need 'em later." She smiles and bounces away from the bar before looking back at the three of us. "Well? Are you gonna stand there like idiots or are you gonna grab the scotch and Devil's?" She turns away before we can answer and so we follow.

She leads us through the crowds that are dancing again and to a door with the band's logo on it.

"Brace yourselves." She warns before opening the door and shouting; "Drinks you bitches!"

My brothers and I glance at each other before we follow her into a large lounge with comfy couches and racks along the walls.

"So." She starts as she plops down and swigs from the tequila she took from Edward.

"I'm Alice Swan. I play bass and backup for Sinner." She nods at the couches telling us to sit.

"Names?" is her simple question.

I glance at Emmett and he grins widely.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. Blondie over there is my twin brother Jasper. And little penny head here is our baby brother Eddie." Edward growls at Emmett and glares at him.

"Quit calling me that. You know I hate it!" He turns to Alice and smiles his crooked smile that our parents love.

"Actually it's Edward." Alice blushes lightly and laughs at my brothers antics.

"ALICE? Where is my promised alcohol!?"

 **Cliffhanger! Song credits to; The Weeknd and Ed Sheeran. "Dark Times."**

 **Please review. I need criticism and likes/dislikes. Please and thank you!**


	4. Put the Lighter Down

**Jasper POV**

 **Chap 4:**

That question was followed by a blonde figure I recognized as the drummer. She paused in the door at the sight of us before continuing to pull her hair into a ponytail revealing dark roots. She sat down on the couch with Alice after shoving said woman's feet away. She grabbed the tequila bottle from Alice and nodded at Emmett.

"Pass me the Devil's Kiss in your hand?" She held out her hand and Emmett passed it to her, more quiet than I'd ever thought possible. Alice flashed a grin and began to bounce.

"So. Who are you guys?" The blonde tilts her head as she sips from the 'Kiss and inhales sharply before swigging from the tequila bottle. Alice bounced up and down and answered for us.

"The blonde is Jasper. He and Emmett, the big one, are twins. Edward is the youngest and is the one with gorgeous green eyes." The drummer smiled at each of us somewhat cautiously.

"I'm Rosalie. I'm the drummer and sometimes I do vocals." She glances over as Alice speaks.

"Do you know what's taking her so lo-" There was a shriek from where Rosalie came out, "long?" Alice looked a little ashamed, sobering a little as Rose turned an incredulous look onto her. There was a growl and a crashing coming from the same direction.

"Alice. What did you do?" Rosalie asked this rather calmly while still having an air of disapproval. "You remember what happened last time?" Alice paled and looked up at Rosalie with fear as there came a sound of things being thrown around. Alice glanced us, seemingly terrified. Rosalie sighed and also glanced at us before turning back to Alice, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes. I remember…" Alice whispered and eyed the door as she spoke. The room had become quiet suddenly, and Rosalie backed away from Alice slowly, ending up near Emmett.

"I am so sorry for what you're about to see." She whispered this to us as the door banged open again and a figure stood there, holding something in its hands.

"Mary. Alice. Fucking. Swan." The figure was calm and it didn't take long for me to recognize the voice of pure sex.

"Oh honey." Her voice dripped with controlled rage. "You have ten seconds to tell me where my clothes are." Alice paled but smiled, hesitant.

"But the clothes I put out are so much cuter!"

"Wrong answer big sister." The woman held up a cigarette lighter and a pair of shoes along with something that looked like lingerie. She flicked on the flame. "I will burn your Jimmy Choos and your new lingerie." She held the lighter under the bundle, the flames flickering, waiting to lick up the items. "I've done it before and I will do it again." Alice had become more pale and moved forward, reaching for the things in the other woman's hand.

"Now, baby sister, if you hand me my things and put away your lighter, I will tell you where your things are." The woman looked up and met Alice's eyes and I was hit with the force of gun metal and sapphire up close. She smiled secretively before flicking off the lighter and stowing it in her pocket. She held out the clothes and Alice lunged for them before telling the other woman where her things were. A sapphire eye turned away to retrieve said things.

"Ally. You know you shouldn't push her like that." Rosalie stepped forward and bent to grab the tequila bottle giving Emmett a full view of her ass in a pair of jeans. He groaned quietly and scrubbed his hand over his face as she straightened and continued to speak.

"That's the 3rd time in the past two months." A bang comes from the other room, followed by a loud; "I'm okay!" Alice and Rosalie glance at each other before they relax and sit down on the same couch as before.

"You guys can relax now." This comes from the door behind us and we all turn to see the woman from before. "I'm Bella. Sorry you three had to see our sister fight. Things get… intense." She laughs and I fall even more in love. She's wearing a pair of simple dark wash jeans along with a t-shirt bearing the name 'KONGOS'.

She laughs at our expressions before she spots the alcohol. Then she swoops in and grabs a bottle of scotch and a Devil's Kiss which she throws back like a shot. She clears her throat after biting the lime. My brothers and I are staring while Alice and Rose snicker.

"What?" She asks self-consciously.

"You're AWESOME!" Emmett bellows and claps like a little kid. "Why'd you threaten to burn Alice's things? What's your lighter for?" Bella laughs and sits in the chair between me and her sisters.

"How about you tell me who the fuck y'all are and then I answer questions, hmm?"

 **Reviews help. Please and thank you.**


	5. What Happens when Scotch Catches Fire

**Jasper POV**

 **Chap 5;**

Her question was blunt and Alice leaned over to hit her arm.

"Be nice! They're gonna be around for a while. I just know it." Emmett looked confused and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by my favorite voice.

"Don't bother. We've learned not to bet against Alice." She sighed and glared playfully at Alice. "I suppose I'll start. I'm Isabella. But since my sisters seem so fond, y'all can call me Bella. I do lead vocals and play electric guitar along with acoustic, bass and sometimes drums." She smiled at each of us and I blushed when her gaze seemed to linger on me.

"I'm Jasper. Emmett, the big one, is my twin and Edward here is the baby brother." I flushed again as she thought over the names before turning to Alice and Rosalie.

"Do we know ages or what?" She glanced over and smiled at us almost shyly.

"No Bella. Besides, why does it matter?" Alice asked this and Rosalie and Bella exchanged looks.

"Because Ally, it just does. Don't question it." Rosalie answers the rhetorical question calmly before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"So, I'm Rosalie and I'm the oldest at 26. Alice is the middle child at 24 and the flame wielder is our baby at 22." Bella glared at Rosalie.

"At least I'm not the one who actually burned down that tree with the welder, Rosie." Bella smiled sweetly and Alice snickered.

I laughed along with my brothers and Emmett began to speak.

"So J over there and I are both 26 and Edward is 22-" Em trailed off as a banging started on the door. Rosalie stood up to see who it was and she tensed up once she did.

"Bella. It's for you." Her voice was cold and she turned away from the door as Bella stood up and the person shoved into the room.

"Dammit Jake. Why are you here!?" Bella seemed furious and she had her little hands balled up into fists as she glowered at the man. He appeared to Native American and was massive like Emmett.

"What do you Isabella? I'm your boyfriend, I can be wherever you are." I felt my heart fall a little at the 'boyfriend' line. Bella began to shake and seemed about ready to scream.

"First of all, you're not my boyfriend. You dumped me, remember? Secondly, do you want me to call my uncles and get your ass out of here? Or do you really want to do this now?" She picked up a bottle of scotch and swigged from it before crossing her arms.

"I told you I was sorry that I dumped you after you saw me with Irina and Kate! What else do you want from me!? And you can't throw me out. It's not your club." He seemed smug at his answer and she scoffed.

"I guess you do want to do this here." She proceeded to take the bottle in her hand and splash some of the alcohol on his shirt before pulling out the lighter from earlier. "Now, Jakey," her voice was scathing "do you want to see what happens when scotch catches fire? Or do you want to leave?" At this point the flame was flickering and she raised an eyebrow at him. I was terrified and turned on, as well as shocked as were my brothers. Alice and Rosalie seemed uninterested as Alice spoke.

"I think you should torch his ass. Otherwise we'll have to get dad and the kings to hunt him down, and you know what will happen then." She and Rosalie smirked at each other before standing up to flank their baby sister. Jacob for his part seemed pissed and slightly fearful as the fire was still glowing.

"This isn't over Bella. I'll be back and when I am, you'll regret defying me." He moved away and went back out the door. Once he was gone, Bella slumped slightly and let the lighter off as she reached into a pocket to pull out what I saw was a pack of cigarettes.

"Bella! You were supposed to throw those away!" Rosalie and Alice scolded her before one grabbed the pack and both pulled her into tight hugs. She settled into Rosalie's arms and Alice moved to sit down again, looking at us apologetically. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that. Really I am. He just doesn't get the hint." We all glanced at Bella hiding in her sister's arms. "He's been getting worse and we haven't had time to get a restraining order." Emmett rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Can we help torch him?" Classic Emmett, but it helped by causing Bella to laugh quietly. She sat down on the floor between Rosalie's legs after said sister settled next to Alice again.

"Please do. I'm sick of him and I really wished I'd listened to everyone before I dated him. He's very full of himself as he's the next in line for chief of his tribe." She sighed and Rosalie began to stroke Bella's hair. "But he always knew how to draw me back in."

 **Review please. It helps me write if I know someone is actually reading. And should I do the next chap in Bella's POV?**


	6. At Last She Sees the Light

**Alice POV**

 **Chap 6;**

I was watching the two girls next to me whom I was proud to say were my sisters. I felt bad for my baby sister after the confrontation with her ex-boyfriend Jake. I was almost glad that he had left despite knowing it meant that we'd be seeing him again. And soon.

I glanced at the three brothers who sat in our little green room. When I'd seen them sitting at the bar sipping their beers with shocked faces at something, I got one of my 'feelings'. It was simple.

They were important.

In what way, I had yet to figure out. While I watch them, I make sure to take note of the little things they each did and how they acted towards each other and my sisters. I could clearly see Emmett being the one who has absolutely no shame and he has no qualms about being blunt. He was much like Rosalie in that sense.

I let my eyes wander over to Edward next. I would be a fucking moron if I didn't admit that I thought he were utterly gorgeous. But in his emerald gaze, I could see that there as more to him than just a pretty face. He seemed to have quite an intellectual mind as he watched his brothers and my sisters.

Finally, I eyed the only blonde of the group. Jasper. He had dark, almost a cinnamon color, eyes and I knew that only a girl with no taste would fall into them without hesitation. As I sipped on the last scotch bottle, I saw his eyes continue to drift to my baby sister. After seeing that happen again and again, I saw Emmett doing the same to Rosalie.

Then it hit. These men. These three gorgeous men were here for a reason. They were here to mend our broken little trio. They were the ones meant for us. My only problem now was to get them all to realize it.

Rosalie was the hard head. The stubborn one who gave Bella a run for her money. I was the optimistic one. The one who liked to shop and make people smile. And then. Then Bella. She was an ass. She had no issues with being blunt and she was very closed off. More so now because of Jacob. I didn't know how long it would take for me to get my baby sister back. Her walls fell when she was absorbed with her music but we'd all seen too much to embrace each other the way we would have done in high school.

 **Rosalie POV**

I held my youngest sister close as she fought back sobs. Stroking her hair and whispering sweet comforts to her I felt her relax. I let my mind wander to the three men sitting in front of us. Alice was planning something and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was just yet.

Glancing at the youngest, Edward I think, I saw him watch Alice almost protectively. Jasper did the same to the girl in my arms and I smiled to myself. The last of their trio made my heartbeat stutter. He was handsome and I fought the urge to get lost in his happy, dark cobalt colored eyes. He was huge. That I could not deny. But it wasn't threatening or intimidating. It was almost like he was this big teddy bear.

Glancing at Alice, I watch her face change from thoughtful to her familiar one of exuberance. I shook my head and giggled, causing Bella to look up at me, her different colored eyes shining with tears.

 **Please review. Anything that lets me know how I'm doing.**


	7. Only Slightly Hammered

**Chap 7;**

 **Jasper POV**

I sat watching the sisters and felt my heart break at the sight of Bella crying. I knew then and there that I would make sure that she would never cry like that ever again. I smiled at Rosalie and my gaze met Alice's. She nodded at me and my eyes widened. I shook my head slightly and felt my ears turn red.

"Alright. Enough. Let's get hammered." Emmett bellowed breaking the silence and causing the girls to jump. Edward and I laughed, used to his antics by now.

"Not too hammered…" This came from Bella and my heart broke even more at the sadness in her voice. "I have work tomorrow. I can't be hungover when I open shop." She glanced down at her hands before looking up. Her eyes met mine and I smiled at her.

She blushed and her face cracked into a very small smile as well before settling back into a fragile state. Alice piped up then and began to bounce around the room.

"We need to get drinks if we plan on being hammered and then we're gonna play a game!" Her face broke into a wide smile. "Edward, Emmett, Rose and I will go get the drinks! Jasper, you and Bella stay here and set the couches up in a circle." I raised my eyebrows at her bossy tone and Rosalie shook her head.

"You'll get used to her bossiness. It's an acquired taste of nuts." She laughed as Alice pouted. They both turned to Bella. "What do you want honey? Another 'Kiss? Or something heavier?" Rosalie's voice lowered and softened as she and Alice stood by Bella. They must have been satisfied with her answer because they both turned and grabbed Emmett and Edward, dragging them through the door to the rest of the club.

Bella glanced up at me before she stood to begin moving the couches.

"Here, let me help." I walked over, the Texan drawl sounding heavier because I was nervous. She smiled a genuinely and giggled.

"You're from Texas too?" Her voice was lilting and I blushed at the question.

"Yes ma'am." I answered quietly, my accent still heavy. "What do you mean 'too'?"

She smiled again and answered with a natural drawl of her own. "Born and raised in Grey Forest, cowboy." She laughed at my expression before explaining with the same twang. "Mama and Papa both grew up there and divorced when I was 5. We stayed on with Mama and her new husband while Papa moved up here. We all grew up there but Ally and Rosie both work real hard to hide it." She rolled her eyes. "Mines more out there and I usually don't talk a lot so most don't notice it." I smiled widely and laughed.

"My brothers both try to keep theirs in check too. It's a damn shame too. Makes me sad and Ma's glad I'm too lazy to work on keeping it all quiet. We're from Houston and we moved up here about five years ago when our Pa remarried to a woman visiting from here. He moved here with her and we stayed with our Ma for a while. Thank god she and Esme get along, that's our Pa's new wife. Otherwise things would be… awkward."

She threw her head back and laughed before sitting down on one of the couches. I sat next to her but still a good distance away. She glanced at her phone before cursing.

"Fuck. It's 10 and I forgot to call Charlotte." She stood and smiled at me. "I'll only be a few minutes. I have to call someone." She walked through the adjoining door and it swung shut just before my brothers and her sisters came back into the room with a shit ton of drinks.

"Where'd Bella go?" Rosalie was the one who voiced this and I nodded at the door Bella had left through. Rosalie and Alice glanced at each other before sticking their heads in to say 'hi' to their sister.

 **Bella POV**

"Hello? This is Charlotte." The voice on the other end of the phone is calm and very sweet.

"Charlotte, it's Bella. How is she? Is she asleep? Did she eat? Is she-" I'm cut off mid-question by a light laugh coming through the phone.

"Bella, Bella. She's fine. She went to bed about an hour ago and ate all the food you left for her. Peter's here and he's keeping me company until you get home." I can hear her smile and I sigh in relief.

"Sorry Char'. I just get anxious. I miss her. Did you remember to give her a kiss from me? And make sure you keep Peter in line. I don't want to come home to a broken kitchen and window again." She laughs again and agrees before we say our goodbyes. I glance up as Alice and Rosalie walk in. They both laugh and shake their heads at me.

"Oh little sister. Always the worrier. You need to relax and call dibs on that hunk of man out there whose name is Jasper." Rosalie's voice is quiet and soothing as she hugs me tightly. Alice joins her and begins to bounce. Before long she's dancing around the room.

"I think I'm in love." She sighs and Rose and I look at each other before falling into giggles. "He's so tall, and dreamy, and handsome, and sweet and such gentleman." She collapses on a couch before she bounces up again and twirls around us. "I'm going to marry the man whose name is Edward. I just know it." We laugh at her again but only because we trust her 'notions'.

Rosalie sighs before fanning herself. "Well. I'm not going to say I'll marry him, but Emmett is definitely some nice eye candy." Alice giggles and I roll my eyes at them both.

"Alright. Enough dreaming. I have to work tomorrow and I'm still waiting to get only slightly hammered." I tease my sisters before pushing through the door to see the boys lounging very… strangely. Jasper is attempting to hide his laughs while Emmett and Edward are slightly pink. "Don't worry boys. I won't tell them you were listening. It can be our secret."


	8. Don't Lie Ali

**Chap 8;**

 **Jasper POV**

I couldn't help laughing at my brothers blushing faces after being caught eavesdropping. They should've known by now that it only led to trouble.

"Seriously though boys. Wipe the red off and at least act like you're normal people. Although you guys are anything but…" Bella ordered the two before musing to herself.

Rosalie and Alice walk back into the room, smiling before they notice Bella.

"What's up baby sis? Why aren't we all drinking yet?" Alice asked this seeming genuinely confused as to the lack of alcohol. Bella laughed and bent down to grab a drink before she straightened to sip it. She wrinkled her nose before knocking the rest of it back, leaving everyone stunned.

"What? There wasn't enough tobacco to savor-" she trailed off as she looked at our faces. Bella rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to me and reached forward for another one of her drinks before everyone unfroze and began to grab their own drinks.

"Let's play a game!" Alice was bouncing in her seat again; this time she was holding a tumbler of whiskey.

 **Bella POV;**

At Alice's words I rolled my eyes. She loved games. We would probably play 'Truth or Dare' or 'Never Have I Ever'.

"We're gonna play 'Never Have I Ever'!" I swear, that pixie had it out for blood or something. She bounced up and down and eyed me evilly. I glared and sipped my Devil's Kiss before I said something I would regret. She grabbed six shot glasses and at my nod, a pack of cigarettes. I hated them, but I loved them. I only smoked when out, because I didn't want it at home. I lit one and took a drag before realizing the guys were all staring at me. I shrug and take another long drag before exhaling the smoke out my nose. Alice broke the staring contest by giggling.

"Rules! Each person says something that they have never done and if you have done it, take a shot. If you haven't, take two. And I'll know if you're lying! Simple." She plops a bottle of Jaeger on the table and laughs as she pulls out another bottle. She pours one shot for us each. "One to start us off." We all tap it on the table before taking it. "I'll go first!" Alice began to quiver as we put the shot glasses down.

"Never have I ever… had a one-night stand." I roll my eyes at my older sister as everyone except Edward does a shot. She smiled and Rose spoke up.

"My turn. Never have I ever… wrecked a car." I laugh at her and watch as Alice doesn't take a shot.

"Ali, you need to take a shot! Remember when Rose and I sent a month fixing your fender and engine. After you backed into a tree!" I was laughing and rose was too as I pointed this out to her. She pouted and took a shot. "My turn I guess." I sigh as I think.

"Never have I ever… hmm. Never have I ever lied or flirted to get what I want."

 _ **So sorry. School has been a mess and so chapters will be a little shorter. I'm not giving this up. I REALLY like this one. Reviews are nice. Be honest and don't give me bull about anything. Thank you! ~Queen**_


	9. Streaking Broke the Good Girl

**Chap 9**

 **Bella POV;**

I giggle as everyone sighs and takes a shot. Edward and Jasper both blush while Emmett smiles with absolutely no shame. Edward clears his throat.

"Never have I ever… Streaked in a public place." I sigh and pour a shot as Jasper and Emmett do the same. They all look at me and Rosalie looks surprised.

"Bella. Story please." She and Alice smile at each other before looking back to me.

"Fine… It was senior year and Newton threw that massive party. Remember? You guys ditched me so I went alone. I got a little tipsy and Seth managed to convince me that I should streak through Main. Needless to say, I did and well… Dad was pissed. So were the uncles. They laughed at the end of it, but they were scared id 'ruined' our name." They both burst out laughing at that.

"I can just picture their faces!" Alice was crying, she was laughing so hard. "In all their stiffness too!" Rose was shaking her head.

"We left for two years and you do that!" She seemed very disbelieving. "So much for being the good child."

At that, my smile fell and I knocked back my next to last Devil's Kiss. I set it down and picked up the other, taking a sip from it as Rosalie realized what she said.

"No, Bella, please. I dint mean it like that." My calm and stoic sister was falling over her words as I stood.

"I have to go. I need to get home so I can work at the shop tomorrow. I'm opening and have an early appointment." I felt my face slide into its mask of indifference once again. "It was nice to meet you three." Turning to the three, now somber, men. I walked toward the back door of the club and picked up my keys and bags, along with my guitar case before I knocked back the last of my drink. I wiped my mouth and pushed through, hearing my sisters call after me. I didn't stop and I walked to my car, placing my things in the trunk before I slid in.

 **Alice POV;**

Rose looked pained at our little sister's abrupt departure. We sank down, no longer in the mood to play the game. The guys looked utterly confused and I sighed, readying myself to explain.

"The three of us were born in Texas. We lived there up until college. Bella, Rose and I were always together. We were joined at the hip and loved to spend time together. By the time we were in high school, we had our own groups of friends. Rose was a senior and I was a junior, as was Bella. Bella did a lot of accelerated and AP classes. Near the end of the year I got a letter from my college of choice and I qualified for a full ride. Rosalie was going to college anyway so I thought I would go to the university. They told me that if I started right away, I would get extra help to finish up my high school diploma as I went to classes on the campus. Rose and my schools were very close, but in New York. Rose is a NYU grad, and I graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology. So that summer Rose and I moved into an apartment and Bella was left at home to finish senior year. We only got a chance to come home on Thanksgiving and Christmas, but we'd stay only for a weekend before going back to New York. Bella graduated alone and stayed home for another year before going to her university. She got a full ride scholarship because of all her advanced classes and then moved into her dorms at Julliard." I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "In short, we up and left her, leaving her with no one except Peter and Angela. In that time, she got into drinking and smoking and she just went downhill. But she never let it touch her grades or school so our parents let her be." Rose was looking ashamed and I knew my expression mirrored hers as we looked at the guys.

"I'm still confused. How did that connect to what happened now?" Jasper's question was quiet.

"Because we left her to fend for herself! She had no one else as friends, and we left her! She went from being the good child, the baby, to being the trouble maker and smoker. And it was all our fault!" Rose wailed and leaned against me.

"And now, she graduated from Julliard and she can't do anything with it because of her-" I trailed off and ran a hand across my face. "Now she owns the tattoo and piercing parlor next door. It's called Howl at the Moon. She loves it and she does really well, but she isn't playing her music or dancing. She had a chance to become a prima, or even a famous modern dancer. She could've been playing a world tour, with albums and t-shirts and instead she owns a tattoo parlor and plays in the family club." I felt immensely guilty still, even though she had graduated a year ago at twenty-one. Rose and I often forgot that she was still two years younger than me, having graduated high school at 16 while I'd been 18 already in junior year when I left.

"I see." Was Jasper's near silent acknowledgement. We all exchanged phone numbers before Rose and I began to get ready to head home. We knew Bella would already be there, probably with Charlotte and Peter. We bid quiet goodnights to the three men before we got in the car.

The ride home was silent. Silent and very heavy. Rose and I were still so sad that our baby sister had so much trouble when we left and that she still had the walls up even after a year.

I knew that Rose missed our baby Bella. And as a matter of fact, so did I.

 _ **Review please. It lets me know what you all think. ~Queen**_


	10. Salt and Icing

**Chap 10;**

 **Bella POV;**

After I pulled up to my house, I saw that Peter's car was still there. I slid out of the car and grabbed all my things before I unlocked the front door.

"Petey? Char?" I walk in and lock the door behind me as I hear the padding of feet while I set my stuff down on the couch by the door. I glance up to see her coming towards me with a gentle and concerned smile. All Charlotte did was hold her arms out to me and I was running into them. Being the same height as her made it easy for me to hide in her neck.

"Oh, suga… Tell me everything." She held my hand as we went to the master bedroom. We sat down on my big bed and I told her about what all had happened and about what my sisters said. She held me as I cried before she leaned back and wiped my tears away. "I know that my words ain't gonna help none, but… Honey, they dunno. Yer sisters ain't got a single clue as ta what's happened. They left ya, I know. But ya gotta face the music sug."

"And where are ma two lovely ladies?" The voice was masculine and held the same twang that Char's did. His accent was different than mine, only in that I sounded a bit more Irish than him, seeing as Mama had been born half Irish. She'd flown me to Ireland for a while, while Alice and Rose were gone and I stayed there for a few years, picking up the accent. It meant that not only did I sound Irish, I sounded Southern, and Italian on top of it from Papa's side.

"Oh quiet, ya brute." My brother, Peter strolled in as this sentiment was uttered by his wife. She turned to me. "If we head home now suga, will ya be alright?" I smile at her gently.

"Yeah. I'll be alright." Standing up, I go to Peter and hug him, hiding my face in his chest. "I love ya big brother." I sniffle as his arms wrap around me tightly, holding me so everything else falls away.

"It's gonna be alright Lil' Bit. Ain't no one gonna getcha." I look up and try to smile. "Don't forget Lil' Bit. Yer in control." He smooths down my hair and kisses my forehead. "Remember, we're meeting with Papa tomorrow. We need to attend to business." I nod and sniff once more.

"I won't forget Petey. I'm not you." I shove his chest gently. "Now, take yer better half and get outta ma house." I sniffle and he pulls me in one more time as Char rubs my back. They both kiss me before leaving.

Turning to the opposite archway, I head straight for my closet to get pajamas. Going into the bathroom, I wipe away my makeup and brush out my hair before sliding my ratty sweats and too-big t-shirt. I wander back to the kitchen, pulling my hair into a long braid. The front door opens and I hear Rose and Alice breathing. I ignore them and open the fridge to take out a tub of chocolate icing. I bump the door closed with my hip and grab a spoon before I hop onto the counter, spoon already in my mouth. The two of them peek their heads through the archway.

"Bella?" I glance up at the two and spoon more icing into my mouth.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at the two. "What do ya want me ta say? I know yer gonna apologize. I understand. But ya both left me and never said a word. It's too late for ya ta change that." I slide off the counter and put my spoon away before throwing away the now empty icing container.

I walk away from them and down the hallway past my room. I open the door quietly and stick my head in. I smile before I turn to close the door.

"Mamma?" The little voice makes me stop. I look back in and see the bright, clear blue eyes like my own one. I smile and lean my head against the door jam.

"Yes honey?" Little arms raised up are my answer. I walk over to the princess bed and lift up the small figure. She clutches at my shirt whilst sucking her birds wing in her mouth. I tug it out of her mouth gently and kiss her forehead. "Cosa c'è che non va bambina?" _(What's wrong baby-girl?)_

"I missed you… Wanna sleep wif you…" Her voice is quiet and I smile as I carry her to my bed. I pull back the covers and lay down with my baby, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. Soon after, my eyes flutter shut and I dream of swirling ink, smoke and howling wolves.


	11. She Made Me Rise From the Ashes

**AN: As a note, just for clarification; Bella and her sisters were born in Texas. She has a more prominent twang than them. But because their mother was Irish and sent Bella there, she has a strange mix of the Texan twang, Irish accent and Italian accent which is from her dad. Everything will make sense in the end.**

 **Clothing link for Bella: music_with_sapphire_onyx_chap/set?id=197324653**

 **Chap 11**

 **Bella POV:**

I woke up the next morning with my body wrapped protectively around my little one. Her hair looked like an oil spill against the cream sheets. Her olive skin was like mine and stood out against the pale blue comforter. I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead. Her eyes flutter open sleepily and focus on me as her dimples make an appearance.

"Buongiorno piccola. Avete dormito bene?" _(Good morning little one. Did you sleep well?)_ As I speak, I sit up with her in my arms. I knew she didn't have the words to answer me yet, but I always think that I should speak to her like any other person. She yawns and I laugh as I stand. With her still in my arms I walk to my closet and grab my underwear before I make my way to the bathroom. Setting my things down on the counter I place her next to them and turn on the shower, getting it warm. I peel off my pyjamas and do the same to my little one before I get into the shower and set her down on the side. I wash my long black hair quickly and scrub my body before I grab my bambina. I wash her hair gently and wash her body down. I turn off the stream of water and grab a towel to wrap her in. I do the same to myself before throwing my hair up into a loose bun. Pulling on my underwear and rub her down at the same time. I walk back into my room and set her down on the bed before I pull on my shirt and jeans. bending down to scoop her into my arms again, I grab socks and my shoes, along with my poncho and bag. I go to the princess bedroom and lay her down on her changing table. While I bend down to grab a diaper for her, I hear the door behind me open.

"Do you need help?" Rose questions quietly.

"No. I've been doing this myself for a year now. I'm fine." I knew it was petty and ridiculous, but I was still angry at the two of them.

"Oh. Okay." She walks in and sits on the rocking chair in the corner of the room by the window. As I change and get my bambina ready for the day, Rose tries to apologize. And while it was what I wanted, I didn't care. Interrupting her, I ask her a question harshly.

"Do you know why I gave her, her name?" Rose shakes her head, silent. "Because she rose from the ashes of my life. Her name is Phoenix because without her, I would be those ashes on the mantle. My little bird rose from the ashes of my own heart and soul. She gives me a reason to live again." With that I button the last clasp on Phoenix's shirt and lift her up. I grab her travel bag and all my things before walking to the kitchen, leaving my oldest sister staring at the place I stood, tears in her eyes.

Alice was in the kitchen when I walked in. I took a deep breath and set Phoenix down in her high chair before setting my two bags down on the counter. I grab a jar of baby food and a spoon before I grab myself a slice of bread, popping it into the toaster. I ignore my next oldest sister and crack open the jar. I smile at my baby girl and give her the first bite of her food.

"Bella?" Alice's voice is quiet and I find myself fuming. Without turning, I keep feeding Phoenix.

"What Alice?" I ask her in a similarly harsh voice that I used with Rosalie. I hear my toast pop and set the jar down before turning to the opposite counter. Putting butter on it requires me to move past Alice to the fridge.

"What is your problem Bella?" I stare at her incredulously. I slam the fridge closed and the insides rattle. I turn away from her and shove the bread into my mouth before returning to feeding Phoenix. As soon as I'm done, I grab the two bags and my keys from the bowl in the hall. "Don't ignore me Bella. I asked you a question." Spinning on my heel, I level her with a glare.

"You may be older Alice and you may be my sister, but I swear to all the gods, that if you talk to me like that, I will not hesitate to slap you." Turning away, I open the door to the garage. "Yours and Rosalie's shifts start at twelve. It's seven. That gives you both ample time to get your heads together and gossip. Clock in five minutes before your shift."

The door slams behind me as she gasps. Carefully, I buckle Phoenix into her car seat. I climb into the driver's seat and place my bags into the passenger side. I pull out and head towards my Papa's house.

The drive is short and it's not long before I'm parked and opening the front door with my key.

"Papa? Uncles? Sue? Anyone awake?" I walk towards the kitchen and living room. I shake my head at the massive house, mansion really. It was a definite necessity but amusing none the less.

"Bella! Buon bambina mattina. E il nostro piccola Phoenix troppo! Lavori oggi?" _(Bella! Good morning child. And our little Phoenix too! Are you working today?)_ With a smile, I greet Papa and his wife Sue.

"Sì papà. Ho portato sua nipote per voi. La sua borsa ha tutto e so che hai un po 'di alimenti per l'infanzia in frigo." _(Yes Papa. I brought your granddaughter for you. Her bag has everything and I know you have some baby food in the fridge.)_ I pass Phoenix over to her nonno. _(grandpa)_ Standing on my tiptoes, I kiss my bambina's forehead. "Momma sarà più tardi bambina. Lo prometto." _(Momma will be back later baby. I promise.)_

I give my Papa a kiss on his cheek, straining to reach as I was so much shorter than him. I turn to Sue and kiss her cheek before I hug her gently. I walk out of the kitchen, waving over my shoulder at my little one, blowing a kiss at her. I bump into someone in the hallway and turn to apologize.

"Zio Caio! Sono così dispiaciuto. Stai bene?" _(Uncle Caius! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?)_

"Sì, sono un po 'abbastanza bene. Lavoro oggi?" _(Yes, I'm quite alright little one. Work today?)_

"Sì, zio." _(Yes, uncle.)_

"Ti ricordi il nostro incontro di questo pomeriggio, sì? Quello con Aro, Marcus, Sue e la vostra Madre e Padre?" _(You remember our meeting this afternoon, yes? The one with Aro, Marcus, Sue and your Mother and Father?)_ I smile at him and kiss his cheek in farewell.

My keys jingle as I finally open my shop. I run a tattoo and piercing parlor. I loved my shop. I called "Howl at the Moon". I had my steady stream of regulars and occasional drop ins too. If they liked the service, they could get a free round of drinks at the club, along with a discounted entry fee for a week.

While I go about opening the blinds and getting my station set up, I plug in my stero system. The bell jingles and I face the door.

"Welcome to Howl at the Moon. How can I help you today?" My voice trails off as I recognize the person at the counter.

 **AN: Please review. It helps me. :)**


End file.
